Henry's Punishment
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: Henry's been gone so long that Walter decides he needs to be punished. And maybe aftter he can get his reward... Henry/Walter. Torture.


Walter found himself to be at a loss. Really and truly. Not something that happened very often. The last few days he's been increasingly hyper, with an abundance of excess energy but with nothing to focus it on. Now Henry had come through finally! And… Walter didn't know what to do! He'd tortured Henry last time he's been through, physically and psychologically and while it's been fun, it always was, it was getting a little…old. Well obviously he couldn't not do anything, after all Henry had stayed away far too long and needed to be punished, plus Walter had to do something with all this extra energy.

But what to do? Nothing to do with ropes, that was so last week… maybe a stoning? Or maybe ropes would be good, he could tie Henry up and leave him for the monsters, the only problem with that was that they might not leave much. He couldn't have his play thing destroyed, at least not yet, and not by anyone's hand but his own.

Then in a moment of inspiration it came to him! When was the last time he's broken one of Henry's bones? He couldn't even remember it has been that long ago!

Delighter Walter hurried off, now just to find Henry. And to decide _what to break, so much variety! Hands, wrists, arms, feet, neck. This was true art! It didn't take long for him to decide to go free hand, he's just see what happened, be creative. A sliver of anticipation twisted down his spine, man oh man was this gonna be fun! _

_Henry cautiously crept forward. He hadn't wanted to come in here, god damn hole had practically pulled him through. Hearing a scuffle he froze, every muscle tensing before being hit with faint but painful spasms. Last time he'd been here Walter had gotten hold of him and torture had ensued. Torture involving electricity. And now, he was still feeling aftershocks if he taxed his muscles too hard. Deciding the noise had been his imagination he continued forward, not that he even really had a destination in mind, after all where could he go? Nowhere. But he couldn't go back through the hole, at least not yet, it wouldn't let him. So crowbar in hand he tried to avoid all monsters, including Walter. _

_Well in all honesty, he almost wanted to run into Walter, maybe attack him with the crowbar… at least that's what he tried to convince himself. He knew he wouldn't really attack Walter, more than likely it would be the other way round, no point trying to delude himself, well it was nice to dream sometimes. _

_The lights overhead flickered crazily and far off in a distant corridor the sound of cheerful, out of tune whistling floated back to Henry. A fissure of fear coursed through him and he struggled to keep calm. There was only one person that could be. _

_Desperately looking around, searching for any little nook or cranny that would keep him hidden from the lunatic that was heading his way. He knew there was no where to hide the way he'd came, going forward wasn't an option and as each door he frantically tugged on stayed firmly closed, his fear started to get to him, so much so that when a small hole in the wall caught his notice he decided it would be a good idea to see if he could squeeze through. _

_Arms first, Henry slowly started to wiggle through the hole, pausing every few seconds to ensure he wasn't making too much noise. He was about half way through when the sound of running feet thundered down the hallway to reach his ears. Knowing Walter would be there any second, he started thrashing about, desperate to make it to safety. Not knowing how much Walter was enjoying him squirm. _

_When Walter had first entered the building he wasn't sure how but he just knew that Henry was in here. He slowed down slightly, his cheery mood translating it self through a tuneless whistle. He knew Henry would hear it and panic, and he would make mistakes, same as always. _

_Hearing a ruckus he headed down a hallway to the right, just in time to see Henry's head and torso disappear through a small hole in the wall. Only for him to get stuck half way through. _

_Coming up behind him Walter just stopped and admired his rear for a few minutes. Maybe instead of breaking a bone he could… it would be so easy… those trousers would just slip down, no real resistance and it would be worse for him, unable to see what was happening. _

_But no, he knew that Henry would secretly enjoy being 'raped' and this was supposed to be a punishment. Next time, if Henry was good and didn't wait too long to come back through again, then he would get the treat. Gently running his fingertips up Henry's thigh he chuckled as he immediately froze, his legs splayed at odd angles. _

_Seeing his legs quiver, Walters' eyes drifted down before, drawing back his arm, he slammed the crowbar he'd picked up, down on Henry's knee which gave way with a sickening crack, sending a shiver of delight down Walter's spine, and a soft moan slipped past his lips as a blood curdling scream passed Henry's. Oh, this was the life! Walter sighed as his foot connected with Henry's ankle, slowly applying more and more pressure, as Henry whimpered and cried out. When he started to beg for mercy, some of the pressure was lifted bit by antagonizing bit. He was just so… cute when he begged. Moving back Walter watched as Henry finally scrambled through the hole, now he'd go another route to meet him again, next to be broken… his thumb, that should snap nicely. _

_Henry stifled his whimpers and cries as he cradled his knee between trembling fingers. Fearfully glancing at the hole to ensure he wasn't being followed he hauled himself to his feet, trying to block out the pain, tears dripping down his face. He'd only gotten about half way down the hall when Walter seemed to appear beside him grinning happily. _

"_Please…" Henry choked out, knowing it was useless but having to try anyway. _

"_I always did like it when you begged," Walter chuckled before pushing him up against the wall. "And since you begged so prettily…"_

_Pushing flush against him, Walter caught his mouth in a dominating kiss, not giving him a chance to fight back, not that he would have. He couldn't stop a whimper slipping out, disgusted at himself for enjoying the kiss, even a little, even with the under lying pain he tried feebly to pull back. _

_When Walter caught his hand he didn't think anything of it, it wasn't until he started bending his thumb back that he really started to struggle and scream. Blood flooded his mouth as Walter bit his lip, just as his thumb gave way. Henry let go, let the black dots flood his vision and gave in to the pain, letting himself slip into unconsciousness. _

_Walter dropped Henry off back into his apartment. It was no fun torturing him if he couldn't hear the screams. Besides that day had been fun, definitely cured his boredom and his excess energy. And now… well now he could plan how he was going to rape Henry next time he came through. Now that was something to look forward to. _


End file.
